


Facta non Verba (Deeds, not Words)

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.</p>
<p>Thank you Melisande and VL for the beta reading. </p>
<p>Author’s notes: Facta, non verba means “deeds, not words”.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Facta non Verba (Deeds, not Words)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.
> 
> Thank you Melisande and VL for the beta reading. 
> 
> Author’s notes: Facta, non verba means “deeds, not words”.

~

Facta, non Verba (Deeds, not Words)

~

Richard sighed as he leaned his face into the scalding spray of the shower. He had had a long night at the Lupanar, presiding over the festivities. Fortunately, the party had ended relatively early, and that had given him a chance to leave quickly and quietly. 

It had been approaching dawn when he got to the Circus. 

Jean-Claude was supervising some problem upstairs and had not been in his rooms when Richard had checked. Richard had been glad, since that gave him a chance to freshen up. He knew how fastidious the vampire was and he hadn’t wanted him to see him, or smell him, with eau de shifting werewolf on him. 

Dropping his clothes at the door, he had stepped into Jean-Claude’s luxurious shower and had turned it on. The shower was the size of a small room lined with European tiles. The walls had shower sprays mounted in them so that one could be bombarded from all sides by water, if desired.

Richard sighed deeply, finally relaxing after a long, intense Pack meeting. As the pulsing hot water took some of the tension out of his shoulders, he allowed his mind to wander. As always, it went back to one of his favorite topics, Jean-Claude.

He had been thinking hard about his relationship with the vampire lately. He had been trying to avoid examining their relationship too much, but it was now impossible for Richard to go through the day without thinking that he wanted to tell Jean-Claude something, or wanted to share a joke with him. 

_I think I’m in love with him,_ Richard thought to himself. He longed to tell him, but wanted the moment to be perfect.

Suddenly, the shower door opened, and Jean-Claude walked in. “You have returned,” he stated softly.

Richard smiled and turned around. “Yes, we ended early tonight.” 

Jean-Claude stood for a moment eyes devouring the vision in his shower. At six feet plus, Richard was a large, solidly built man. His muscles were well defined, almost perfect. His handsome well sculpted face with the high cheekbones and lush lips had made many a person sigh. And now he was in Jean-Claude’s shower, wet and willing. Jean-Claude had never been particularly religious in life or in death, but he gave thanks to whatever deity was involved for this wonderful man in front of him.

Jean-Claude held Richard’s gaze while he slowly removed his own clothing. Shaking his head, he stepped into the heated chamber and closed the door. “I am always amazed at how beautiful you are,” he whispered. 

Richard blushed. 

They reached for each other at the same time, slowly greeting each other first with lips and then with a slow erotic exchange of tongues. 

“Mmmm,” Richard murmured, “I take it the warm welcome means you missed me?” he asked, as Jean-Claude ran his tongue in a mesmerizing motion over his strong corded neck. 

“Oui, mon loup,” Jean-Claude answered. “Do I need to demonstrate how much?”

The werewolf smiled invitingly. “That would certainly make me feel better,” he said. 

The vampire raised an eyebrow. “Are you feeling... insecure, mon loup?” he asked.

Richard smiled and cupped the vampire’s face in his big hands. “Nope,” he replied, “just horny.”

Jean-Claude smiled back mischievously. “Well, I believe that can assist with that problem,” he promised. 

Richard gasped as the vampire backed him up against the tile wall, and grasping his hips, slid down his body to end up on his knees. 

“Wha...” Richard stuttered at the sight of his lover’s mouth hovering next to his throbbing cock.

The vampire smiled again. “Just helping with the... horniness, Richard,” he teased softly, tongue flirting with the tip of the pulsing organ in front of him. 

Richard’s eyes rolled back in his head and his hands reflexively grasped the vampire’s shoulders to try to steady himself. 

Jean-Claude slipped his lips around the head, sucking gently. Then he tongued the slit, making the werewolf shout at the sensation. As the vampire slowly took more and more of Richard’s aching cock in his mouth, the werewolf moaned louder and louder, all coherent words gone.  
The wet sucking heat surrounding him made his legs buckle, the only thing keeping him upright was the vampire’s strong hands on his hips.

Finally allowing the rock hard cock to slip out of his mouth, Jean-Claude looked up at the werewolf from underneath his lashes and asked, “Am I helping that horniness problem, mon loup?”

Richard looked down at the gorgeous creature on his knees before him, and he growled deep in his throat. “Bastard,” he groaned, feeling the heat of the vampire’s breath against his sensitive skin, trying to push his hips forward toward that mouth. 

Jean-Claude laughed, the sound making the werewolf shudder. He stood up, provocatively sliding his body against his lover’s on the way up. Jean-Claude then lifted him up, and Richard instinctively wrapped his legs around the the vampire’s waist in response. 

As Jean-Claude slowly licked at the drops of warm water running down his chest, Richard shifted so that their hard, throbbing cocks rubbed against each other. Both men moaned at the contact.

Jean-Claude adjusted his stance so that his legs were wide, bracing Richard steadily against the wall. 

Richard looked down at his beautiful lover, his hair wet and plastered to his head, his eyes glowing blue with desire, and felt himself tumble the rest of the way into love. 

He opened his mouth to say the words, but Jean-Claude reached up and pulled his head down for a wet hungry kiss, and the werewolf was quickly distracted. 

Richard was getting used to losing all his verbal skills around the vampire.   
He loved Jean-Claude’s kisses. He always felt as if he were melting into the other man. He moaned into the vampire’s mouth, and greedily ran his hands down his lover’s back, finally grasping his tight round ass firmly to try to pull him closer. 

Jean-Claude grunted as Richard’s finger played with the crack between his ass cheeks, and widened his stance more to allow him better access.  
The vampire gently broke the kiss, smiling at the way the werewolf’s lips clung to his. As he nuzzled Richard’s neck, he reached for the lube and slowly anointed his cock with it, all the while keeping the werewolf wedged against the wall.

Richard whimpered as Jean-Claude slowly and thoroughly licked his neck, sucking strongly at the pulse beating under the warm skin. His arms tightened convulsively around the vampire, urging him closer. 

Jean-Claude, despite the urgent feelings pounding through him, took his time to carefully prepare Richard, liberally spreading the lubricant over his fingers and then pushing first one, then two fingers, slowly inside his lover. He gently, and then more forcefully, as Richard’s vocal enjoyment increased, spread those fingers, stretching him. When he hit the werewolf’s prostate, Richard gasped and arched onto his fingers trying to pull them deeper inside. All the while Richard was panting, his head lolling against the wall. 

“Ohhh, shit... so good...” he moaned. “Love... when you do...gah...do that...” His muscles clamped down strongly on the vampire’s fingers, wanting more. 

Jean-Claude removed his fingers with a pop, the sound making both men shudder.

Richard tilted his pelvis forward to give the vampire better access and moaned in bliss as Jean-Claude slowly impaled him with his throbbing cock. 

“Oh, yesss....” Richard hissed. 

Jean-Claude’s cock felt enormous and Richard choked back a sob of pleasure at the feeling of being so completely filled.

Richard raised his head and looked deeply into Jean-Claude’s eyes and felt as though he was falling into them. He could feel Jean-Claude inside him, moving deeper than seemed humanly possible. The vampire was thrusting directly into his chest. The sensation was overwhelming. He tightened his legs pulling the vampire closer as he moaned, “Oh, God, more... please... fuck me...”

Jean-Claude smiled and continued the slow, almost lazy fucking, the strain of keeping his thrusts steady starting to show on his face. 

Richard’s head fell backwards and started whipping back and forth against the tile wall as the intensity of his pleasure continued to build.   
A long, intense moment of hanging on the edge... then he was exploding, fracturing, as he orgasmed in rhythmic blasts all over his lover’s belly and the shower. 

Still Jean-Claude kept thrusting, gritting his teeth as the werewolf’s muscles tried to milk his aching cock. 

Richard moaned as his cock tried to harden again with the continued stimulation. As he looked down at Jean-Claude, whose eyes were closed, face twisted in intense concentration, he whispered, “I love you.”

Jean-Claude’s eyes flew open and he stared at the werewolf for a long moment. It was too much.    
The vampire pushed once more and then exploded, bathing Richard’s insides with cream. As he peaked he screamed, and then, sobbing, buried his face in Richard’s neck. He shook for a long time, his body gradually relaxing enough to allow Richard to slowly slide down the wall. 

The two men ended up on the floor, holding each other up as the water pounded down onto their sated bodies. 

Richard realized after a minute or two that Jean-Claude was slowly, silently stroking his back. 

“It just seems to get better every time with you,” Richard murmured.

Jean-Claude simply burrowed closer to his warmth as they continued gently stroking each other.

Finally, the vampire raised his head and looked at his lover. “You did not have to say that,” he whispered.

Richard smiled lovingly. He knew what the vampire meant. “Yeah, actually I did,” he said.

~Fin


End file.
